


Forgive A Demon

by FoxesFantasys



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 04:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19143256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxesFantasys/pseuds/FoxesFantasys
Summary: Bendy feels guilty for what Henry had to go through at the studio and doesn’t know if Henry will ever forgive him for it.EDIT: Made some spelling corrections and fixed some information I had done wrong.





	Forgive A Demon

Bendy stared out the window waiting for Henry to come back from work. With a sigh he turned to the clock, it was 14:25PM.

_Henry’s usually back by now..._

Turning back to the window Bendy quickly became lost in thought, he was thinking about the worst thing he possibly could, he was thinking about Joey. He hated it. He hated thinking about _him_. But he couldn’t stop... He felt so guilty, so responsible...

_What if Henry feels that way about me? Does Henry feel I’m responsible for everything that happened? ~~I didn’t want to do it!..~~_

~~~~The sound of a door closing pulled Bendy out from his thoughts, Henry was back.

“Hey bud! Sorry I’m late I forgot my hat and had to go back for it, I hope I didn’t worry you too much I know how you feel about being alone” Henry called to the demon while hanging his coat and hat on a hook.

Bendy ran over to his creator jumping into his arms and giving him a tight hug.

“Whoa! I guess you missed me then?” Henry said barely catching the demon. A small nod from Bendy alerted him that Bendy did not have his sign to communicate. “Bendy, where’s your sign? You know you’re meant to have it with you at all times”

Bendy looked down sadly. He had disapointed his creator yet again...

“Hey it’s okay, I just worry is all. I don’t want you to have a problem and not be able to ask for help” Henry reasured the demon while putting him back on the ground.

Bendy ran to Henrys room as soon as he reached the ground, but quickly returned holding a blank sign. Bendy held the blank sign up in front of him as words began appearing on it.

**I’m sorry Henry, I just didn’t think I’d need it as you were at work an’ all**

”I know bud but it makes me feel better knowing you won’t get stuck with no way to communicate” Henry said patting the demons head between his horns.

After a playful growl from Bendy they both headed of to the small two seated couch near the window Bendy had been sat at, to talk about their days like they did every night. They had a long, mostly one-sided conversation. Turns out you can’t get up to much in Henrys small house so it was mostly Henry telling stories about work, Bendy loved to listen to them though.

“Actually I have a surprise for you bud” Henry said after endding one of his work stories. “I managed to get a few days off work so that me and you can sped more time together”

**What’s the occasion?**

Bendy knew Henry well enough to know he doesn’t take time off unless he doesn’t have a choice or there is a special occasion.

“It’s the first aniversary of the day I brought you back from the studio” Henry told the demon. “I figured a positive thing like that was worth celebrating”

**Sounds great!**

Bendy smiled looking up at Henry although his smile quickly fadded as he remembered what he had been thinking before Henry had got back from work.

“What’s wrong bud?”

**Can you ever forgive me Henry?**

”Forgive you? Forgive you for what?” Henry asked confused.

**For what I did to you back at the studio...**

”Oh... Oh Bendy... None of that was your fault bud, sure you were the one that did it, but you didn’t want to nor did you have a choice” Henry said hugging the demon in an atempt to comfort him. “We don’t need to celebrate if it brings back bad memories y’know, we could just think of it like quality bonding time then forget all about it next year”

**No, I want to celebrate, it’s the least I can do to repay you for giving me a second chance!**

**A second chance is something I would have never gotten with Joey...**

”Let’s not think about _him_ right now, we’ll have a great time together tomorrow and we can forget all about what happened in the studio. I can promise you that there is no need for you to worry about Joey anymore... I’ll never let him take you back there...” Henry placed his hands on the small demons shoulders and stared him in the eyes to prove how determind he was to keep his promise.

**Thanks Henry, you’re the best!**

 

 

_You deserve so much better than me..._

 END


End file.
